I Died A Little
by MidnightSky1
Summary: Done to the song -Here With Me- by Michelle Branch. The whole thing is not a songfic though. Yugi confesses love and runs away. He returns 9 months later and tries again at telling Yami he's in love. YY/Y
1. Chapter One

OOC-ness throught this WHOLE story!!!!  
^_^  
  
Ok people let's get this story started! First things first. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or -Here With Me- by Michelle Branch. PLEASE DON'T SUE! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and on top of that this is also my first Yaoi and songfic. A triple bonus! Don't flame me. Flames will be used to roast marshmellos!  
  
Here's a short summary. Yugi wants to tell Yami he loves him and does. Before Yami can respond Yugi leaves and dissaperes for almost a year. When Yugi returns Yami seems to be depressed. Yugi wants to apologize to Yami and tell him he still loves him. What will Yami do?  
  
Ok, here's a key.  
"Speech"  
-thoughts or flashbacks-  
*~Lyrics~*  
//Yami to Yugi//  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
Let's get somethings straight. This takes place when Yugi is 17. He's grown alittle (miricle isn't it). He's still a few inches shorter than Yami. This is ALL in third person veiw. I'm not too good at 1st.  
  
If you don't like any of the changes to Yugi's personality don't read the story and don't flame me. He's still innocent just not as much so.  
  
This song may not make sense for the first chapter. It'll make sense when chapter 2 is out.  
  
Ok on with the story!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Died a Little   
Chapter 1  
By: MidnightSky  
  
  
*~It's been a long long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind now my reflection's getting clearer~*   
  
Yami looked at his reflection and smiled sadly. Glancing over to the wall he noted that is was exactly 9 months since Yugi ran away. It was his fault too. He turned away from the sad face staring back at him and walked out of his room to go help Grandpa with setting the shop up. It was now his daily rutine and has been for a long while.  
  
*~Now that your gone things will never be the same again   
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day~*  
  
Grandpa smiled softly as the young man entered the room. He didn't expect a hello or anything like that. Niether of them talked much anymore. There wasn't any reason to. The door opened with a ringing from the bell attached to it and in came Joey along with Ryou. Joey looked happier than unsual which was pretty happy seems how everyone (except Tea ) had been pretty upset at Yugi's running away.  
  
"Hey Gramps, Yami. I just came by to tell you that Yugi's back. He was just at my house. Before that he was at Ryou's talkin to Bakura for some reason."  
  
Yami and Grandpa stopped working the very same second he said Yugi was back. Yami's eyes seemed to gather a small bit of life and Grandpa smiled the frst true smile in months.  
  
*~You're such a part of me but I just pulled away~*  
  
A few hours past and everybody ( except Tea ) had gathered at Yugi's house waiting for him to return home. Yami had been pacing around the living room nervous when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled.  
"Chill out Yami. He'll come home. I'm sure of it." Tristen looked as nervous as he was but he controlled it. Joey looked at the clock as it struck 3:30.   
"I wonder whats takin so long. I mean he seemed eager to be back."  
Ryou stood up. "Maybe we should wait outside. Yami, what do you think?"  
"You guys go. I'll be out in a few."  
5 people moved out of the house quickly and stood beside the door. Seto shook his head as he thought about how Yami was acting.  
"Guys, do you really have any idea why Yugi left?"  
"None at all. He just called me and told me he was leaving and didn't know when he would be back."  
"Figures. The puppy never knows anything."  
"Watch it Kaiba."  
  
As they began their usual argument a red car was slowing down, ready to park in front of the game shop. They stopped arguing as a young man stepped out of the car. He had black and red spiky hair with blond bangs. He was wearing a red tanktop and a pair of flare legged black leather pants. His eyes were violet and he was...  
"YUGI!!!" The whole group pounced on him as he stepped onto the sidewalk. Yugi hugged all of his friends and started to cry as he kneeled down to hug Grandpa.  
"Oh I'm so sorry for leaving. I just couldn't take it anymore." His Grandpa rubbed his back as he cried on his shoulder. The rest of the group stood smiling and left them alone until Yugi stopped crying. He stood up and wiped his eyes as he smiled. Upstairs in his room, Yami stood looking down at the scene. -I bet he hates me now. There's only one way to find out.- He grabbed the Millenium Puzzle off of the desk and carried it down the stairs with him as he readied himself to see his other half. His Light.  
  
*~Well I'm not the same girl (A/N: guy ) you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed~*  
  
Yugi and the others began to talk and Joey asked him about the car.   
"Hey Yug, where did you get this beauty?"   
The car was a new red convertable with a black inside.   
"I bought it."  
"How did you get the money!?"  
Yugi laughed, "I got a job along with school. I worked as a Duel Monsters trainer. I can't believe it. I found people with skills that are worst than yours."  
Joey growled as the others laughed. They all stopped laughing when Yami opened and stood in the doorway.  
"Yami...," Yugi whispered as his eyes fell onto the Puzzle. Tears dripped from both men's eyes as Yugi ran over to Yami and pulled him into a strong hug.  
"Yugi....I'm sorry I caused you to leave. You didn't give me a chance to say anything."  
"I'm sorry for running out on you and Grandpa." Yami held out the Puzzle and Yugi took it quickly and placed it around his neck. He opened his end of the link and focoused on the emotions coming from Yami.  
"Yami, is that what you think? I could never hate you." Yami smiled as he felt Love and Happiness flooded from Yugi's end of the link.  
//I think we need to talk about what happened.//  
/I do too./  
"Uh, hey Earth to the Puzzle Boys! Are you two in there?" Tristen knocked on their heads a few times until they blinked themselves back to reality.  
"Sorry. I guees I have to teach myself how to talk with you and Yami at the same time again."  
"It's ok Yug. But would you two mind explaining some things to us? Like why you left?"  
"Not now Joey. I need to figure it out myself."  
  
*~I know you had to go away I died just a little   
And I feel it now your the one I need~*  
  
They all walked into the house and started to talk. Yugi filled in and got filled in on things that had happened while he was gone.  
"And that's it. We've been together since."  
"I leave for 9 months and Bakura becomes a softy for Ryou! How cute!"  
Bakura emerged from the Millenium Ring with a growl.  
"Watch it shorty."  
"I'm not that short any more Bakura. Chill out."  
Yami had been silent the whole time. Not really listening to what anyone had to say. He only would mildly listen when Yugi spoke of something of importance.  
"So Yugi. This job you took. Did it improve your skills at dueling?"  
"Yeah. I had some pretty tough students."  
"Then why did they come to you for training?"  
"Because they heard I was in some way related to the Great Game King himself. Yami, you have no idea how much these duelists worship you." Yugi smiled and turned to Yami but that smile soon turned into a frown. Yami had gotton up and left.  
"Guys? Where did Yami go?"  
They looked around and shook their heads.   
"The Pharoah went to his room." Bakura pointed upstairs with his index finger.  
  
*~I believe that I would cry just a little   
Just to have you back now here with me here with me~*  
  
I wonder what's wrong with Yami. He excused himself and went upstairs. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Yami's room.   
"Yami?"  
"What?!"  
His answer was snapped nastily.  
"Open the door. I want to talk to you."  
"Go away. I don't want to talk about it now."  
"Yami...now."  
Yami didn't reply. The others had walked up behind him to see what was up with the Dark spirit.   
"Yami, I'm opening the door."  
A soft glow emitted from his hand and Puzzle. The glowing shifted after Yugi said a small incantation and went onto the door. It unlocked easily and flew open. Ryou and Bakura clapped as the others gaped.  
"You think working and school was all I did. Your wrong. I was being trained by Bakura on how to use my powers from the Puzzle. Thats why I went to see him today and countless oth times. Now I want to know something: what is the matter Yami? I figured you'd be happy to see me. It doesn't seem that way. Maybe I should leave again without explaining to you why I left the first time."  
Yami stood from his bed. "Why did you leaveYugi? You tell me something important and leave without giving me a chance to respond."   
"I had to Yami. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle what you would say."  
/Yami, I came back to apologize. I'm sorry for what happened that day but I couldn't handle your rejection./  
"Rejection? You never even gave me an opportunity to speak. What would make you think I would push you away?"  
  
*~You know that silence is loud  
When all you hear is your heart~*  
  
"I knew it because of the walls you put around you. You were so distant. I remember times when we would talk until dawn, but that changed.You didn't come out of the Puzzle hardly. The only time you came out was when I needed help with a duel."  
"I only built the walls to protect you."  
"PROTECT ME?! All they did was make me feel alone, and that you didn't want or need me anymore."  
  
*~And I wanted so badly just to be a part  
Of something strong and true~*  
  
Joey and the others listened as the two threw remarks back and forth. All they could understand was that Yugi had told Yami something important and out of fear of rejection he left. He had a fear of being rejected because Yami didn't pay attention to Yugi anymore.  
"Could Yugi have told Yami he loved him? I mean it was quite obvious that he did," Joey whispered as Yugi and Yami fought.  
  
"Stop it! I'm tired of fighting like this. I want to know why you are up here Yami."  
"I came up here beacuse I was upset. OK? It seems like you were VERY happy to leave. You wanna know something? I was so worried about you, there would be nights where I would stay out just searching for you, hoping to bring you back."   
  
*~But I was scared and left it all behind~*  
  
"I didn't think you would care. Nobody seemed to while I was here."  
Tristen jumped into the argument before Yugi could say anything more. "Hey buddy, you mind telling us the whole story? We don't quite fully understand what happend."  
"Sorry. Yeah I'll tell you. Come with me."  
He led them downstairs and onto the couch where he began his story.  
  
As Yugi told them what happened it all seemed to flash in his mind.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
Yugi made his way home from school alone. He had been attempting to talk to Yami, who was inside the Puzzle at the time, but to no avail. He had the door to his soul room locked and his end of the link shut. He had been doing that alot lately and he wouldn't hardly talk to Yugi anymore. Yugi was starting to get annoyed with his other half's behavior. He opened the door to the Game Shop and made his way inside and up to his room. Being annoyed and upset he began a silent battle within himself.  
'Should I tell him? Will he hate me? Most likely. It seems like he doesn't want to be around me anymore.'   
After telling himself that he began to pack all of his things that he would need to get away. Before he finished packing he went downstairs, smiling at Grandpa, and went into the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed Joey's number.  
  
It ringed a few times before Joey picked up the phone.  
"Hello?''  
"Hey Joey. It's Yugi."  
"Oh hey Yug! What's up?"  
"Nothing. I just called to say I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back. Do me a favor. Tell the school I dropped out."  
"Wha? Huh? What are you talkin 'bout Yug?"  
"I have to go now Joey. Thanks. I'll explain if and when I come back."  
"But Yugi..."  
He was cut short as the phone was hung up.  
Yugi sighed as he made his way back upstairs. He finished packing and sat down at his desk to write his grandpa a note.  
  
Grandpa,  
Please don't worry. I'll be fine on my own. I'll explain. I have to leave for a while. I can't sit here any longer. I'm not taking the Puzzle so take good care of it and Yami for me. I won't be gone forever. I promise I'll be back when I feel I'm ready. If anything bad happens to Yami or you call Ryou and ask Bakura to tell me. I'll be keeping in touch with him. I don't think he'll tell you where I am so don't try to get it out of him. I love you and I'll be back when I'm ready.  
  
Yugi  
  
He folded it and laid it down onto his bed. He looked and decided he had everything before he called Yami out of the Puzzle.  
/Yami, I need to talk to you. I'm sure you can hear me./  
//What is it Yugi?//  
/Come out here. This is important./  
//Ok.//   
  
In a small flash of light Yami emerged and stood before Yugi. Yugi pulled the necklace off of his neck gently and placed into Yami's hands.   
"Yugi? What are you doing?"  
"I want to tell you something Yami. But I don't think I can handle it if you told me you hated me so I'm leaving after this."  
"What? Why?"  
"Yami, I'm in love with you. I've loved you for the longest time now. I know you don't think of me in that way but please don't let this affect our friendship. Good bye Yami."  
He turned and picked up his bags leaving a very shocked former Pharaoh standing there holding the Puzzle.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The others sat there looking at Yugi stunned. Grandpa was the first to speak.  
"Yugi? Why didn't you tell anyone else?"  
"I did. I told Bakura."  
"Why him?"  
"Because he was training me on how to use my puzzle. I figured it was time to tell him the reason why I never could stay long or let Ryou know I was there."  
"Yami? WHY didn't you go AFTER him?!"  
"I was to shocked to move."  
/Yami, I want to talk to you later on./  
//Ok.//  
  
The group of friends sat and talked a while, avoiding the subject of Yugi and why he left.  
By the time everyone was ready to leave Seto and Joey were fighting again and Ryou had fallen asleep on Bakura's lap. Yugi hugged and waved to his friends as each of them left.  
  
*~I know you had to go away I died just a little  
And I feel it now your the one I need~*  
  
Yami helped a now very quiet Yugi clean up the living room. Grandpa had already went to bed, leaving the two alone to talk.  
"So do you hate me Yami?"  
"Why do you keep asking me that? Here I'll show you I don't hate you."  
He opened up his end of their link and poured his emotions. They were of joy and happiness and a brotherly love. Yugi saddened at this.  
"Yugi? What's wrong?"  
"Yami, I wanted to say something."  
"Go on."  
"Yami, I still love you like I did the day I left. I only came back because I wanted to see how you felt about it."  
  
Yami stopped working and smiled softly.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 1! What will Yami think? What will he tell Yugi? And most importantly, IS THERE ANY FLUFF YET?! Ok I need to chill......OK! The song isn't over yet. More of it in the next chapter.  
Now please REVIEW! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

OOC-ness throughout this WHOLE story!!!!  
^_^  
  
OK people let's get this story started! First things first. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or -Here With Me- by Michelle Branch. PLEASE DON'T SUE! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and on top of that this is also my first Yaoi and songfic. A triple bonus! Don't flame me. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!  
  
I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I got one review asking me who the hell Ryou is, so I put in a key for that person. Obviously they don't read to many YGO fics. Also that same person asked me where Tea was. Here's my answer, I HATE TEA! SHE IS EVIL!! Ok....Sorry about that but I just hate her so much. Well, I won't doddle on anymore! Thanks for even looking at my story!  
  
So sorry if this chapter doesn't get loaded on the 4th. I've been sick and I really can only sit up for about a half an hour at a time. My head feels like it's gonna explode! -_-  
  
OK, here's a key.  
"Speech"  
-thoughts or flashbacks-  
*~Lyrics~*  
//Yami to Yugi//  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
OK one more thing.  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I Died A Little  
Chapter 2  
By: MidnightSky  
  
*~I believe that I would cry a just little just to have you back  
Here with me~*  
  
Yami walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for Yugi to sit beside him. He did and Yami began talking.  
"You still think I hate you don't you? I could never hate you, not for any reason. When you left I felt empty and alone. I understand now how you felt when I blocked you from my end of the link."  
"Yami, why did you put the walls there in the first place?"  
Yami put his head into his hands. "I thought I was protecting you. I felt that you were becoming interested in someone and I didn't want to interfere."  
"But, you know I would always include you in everything. I thought that maybe you figured my secret out and was disgusted with me."  
"You can be sure, I didn't figure a thing out."  
"Yami, how do you feel about this? I need to know."  
"How do I feel? I feel like, if you left again I would be as good as dead. You once told me that you loved me, and now you've told me that once again. I haven't said anything until now. Yugi, I love you. I want you to be by my side forever. Don't go running away again. I couldn't handle it."  
  
*~Here with me and I'm askin  
And I'm wantin you to come back to me please~*  
  
Yugi sat staring at Yami, letting the words sink into him before he threw his arms around Yami and began to sob. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair trying to soothe him.  
"Yugi, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy."  
"I am Yami," came the muffled reply. "I'm crying because it's such a relief, knowing that you feel the same."  
Yami smiled as he continued to run his fingers through the soft hair before him.  
Yugi sat back to give Yami some room while he rubbed his eyes. Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "This is so much better than all these months I waited for you to come back."  
  
*~I never will forget the look upon your face  
How you turned away and left without a trace~*  
  
The next few days passed by uneventful, save the fact that Yami and Yugi were always together and as close as possible. Grandpa could be seen trying to push the two out of the house to spend time together but Yami and Yugi told him to take a break and let them watch over the shop.   
  
It was almost a week since Yugi returned and already he and Yami were sharing an inseparable link. They were currently at the mall with Ryou and Bakura, looking for a gift or two for Joey's birthday. He was having a party at his mother's house, so he could have his birthday with his sister near.  
"So Yugi, have you been using your powers lately? Or was all the work I put in for nothing?"  
"Using them? Are you kidding Bakura? He has been doing every thing with them. I don't even use mine that often. For example, he used his powers to wake me up this morning! Do you know how cold a bucket of water is in the morning?!"   
Ryou laughed at Yami's pretend angry face at Yugi and Bakura. He couldn't hold his laughter in anymore after staring at the innocent look Yugi was giving him.   
"Would a kiss be a good apology?"  
Yami rolled his eyes and smiled as Yugi pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted a few moments before Bakura butted in.  
"Hey, come up for air you two!"  
Yami growled and got ready to pounce Ryou's Yami. Before he reached the other Yami's throat Yugi stopped him and pointed to a Red Eyes Black dragon picture frame in a store window.  
"Joey would love that!"   
It was a black metal with the Red Eyes Black dragon curving up the side and over the top of the frame. Yugi drug his friend and the two Yami's over and into the store. They bought it and left the mall, having all the gifts they needed for Joey.   
  
Inside the car Yugi and Yami sat in the back while Ryou drove. They didn't trust Bakura since he drove the car into a tree the summer before. Yugi was cuddled up in the middle seat next to Yami. The trip home was about 2 hours because they had to go to a mall that carried Red Eyes Black dragon stuff. It was nearly night time and it was starting to rain. Not a heavy rain just a soft summer rain. Yami stared out the window, the car was silent because Yugi and Bakura had fallen asleep.  
"I'm glad that Yugi came back. Aren't you Yami?"  
"Yes, I believe I may be the happiest man alive."  
"You really love him don't you?"  
"Yes, I do Ryou. You know how I feel do you not?"  
"I know what it feels like. Do you think that we were all meant to fall in love? I mean when the Millennium Items found their ways to us."  
"I do. I don't think we could all just be friends with our other halves. It would almost be impossible."  
"I've been wanting to show you something Yami," Ryou pulled something out of his back pocket as he steadied the wheel with his knee. He then handed a photo to Yami. "Yugi wanted Bakura to protect this for him while he was gone, but Bakura was afraid he might lose it so he gave it to me to protect."  
It was a picture of Yami sitting on a park bench looking up at the sky. He looked peaceful as he stared at the many many stars.  
"When did he take this?" Yami whispered to himself as he touched the picture of himself.  
"He told Bakura that he took it after he ran away. He followed you to the park that night."  
The car jumped slightly after hitting a bump in the road, causing Yugi to shift and roll over.   
(He's got his head on Yami's lap and his legs curled up on the seat.)  
"Hey we'll be at your guy's place in a few minutes. Wake Yugi."  
Yami poked Yugi in the shoulder a few times as he softly called his name, telling him to wake up.  
"Yami......5 more minutes," Yugi yawned as he rolled over once again.  
"Yugi, 5 more minutes and we'll be in front of our house. Wake up!"  
"OK." Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
They stopped in front of Yugi's house and got out. Yugi bent down so he was at the window's level.  
"You guys want to come in for a while?"  
"No, I better get this grumpy butt home."  
"I'm not a grumpy butt." Bakura crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air as Yugi stood up from the window. Ryou drove away as Yugi and Yami waved to the back of the car.  
Yami came up behind Yugi and put his arms around his waist.  
"So, what are we going to do tomorrow? I highly doubt you want to stay at home again."  
"Hey, how about we take everyone and go to the new dance club?"  
"Aren't we too young?"  
"Nope, it's 16 and over. There's no alcohol are anything like that allowed."  
"OK I guess."  
"Yay!"  
Yugi turned around and gave Yami a kiss as the rain started to pour from overhead.  
"Ack! That's cold!"  
Yugi pulled away from Yami just as thunder cracked above them.  
"I think we should get inside Yugi, I'm getting a bit cold out here."  
"OK."  
The two young men stepped inside the house and went up to bed.  
(NO NOT TO DO THAT! Ack, get your mind out of the gutter people!)  
  
The next morning Yami was the first to wake up. He looked down at Yugi's face that was buried under his chin at the time and smiled.  
  
*~But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you~*  
  
He got up from the bed with catlike grace and left the room to go downstairs. Grandpa was already up and sitting at the table reading the newspaper as he sipped on a cup of coffee. Yami went over and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Grandpa.  
"Good Morning, Yami."  
"Morning, Grandpa."  
"Isn't Yugi up yet?"  
"No, but I plan on waking him up the same way he woke me yesterday. I think he forgot I knew how to use the powers from our Puzzle as well." He smiled mischievously as Grandpa chuckled to himself.  
"Don't make the water to cold Yami."  
"To cold? It's gonna have ice cubes in it."  
Grandpa laughed once again and shook his head.  
Yami held up his hand as if he was holding something and whispered a small spell. A few seconds later a small bucket full of ice water sat where air was only seconds before. Happy with his creation Yami directed it up to Yugi's room and a few seconds later, tipped it.  
"YAMI!!!!!!"  
Grandpa laughed as Yugi came pounding down the stairs soaking wet and shivering. Yami bent over double, laughing at Yugi.  
"Thanks for the wake up call, Yami, but don't you think it was a bit childish?"  
"No, .........you...did the same ....thing," Yami managed to get through his laughter.  
Yugi did something with his hands and was dry in a matter of seconds.  
"I guess you had the right to do that."  
"Yugi, are we still going to that club tonight?"  
"Yeah, if you still want to go with everyone."  
"I still do, but I don't have anything that would be all right for going to a club?"  
"You can't be serious. You mean to tell me that the 'almighty leather loving Game King' doesn't have anything to wear to a club?"  
"Well, I don't."  
"Neither do I. Let's go shopping for some things."  
  
  
The two got dressed and left the house around twenty minutes later. They had called Ryou, Joey and Tristen and asked them if they wanted to come with them so they could shop together for that night. They had agreed and were going to meet them at the downtown mall. Yugi and Yami walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, searching for the street that would take them to the mall. They found it and in a few minutes were standing in front of the mall. They saw a glimpse of white hair before hearing their names being called by a group of four people. They ran over to their friends and went inside the mall.  
"So Bakura, are you coming along or are you going to stay inside the Ring?"  
"Stupid Pharaoh. I'm coming as well. I don't need people trying to take Ryou away."  
"Possessive aren't we?"  
"Very."  
Joey, sensing danger from the two, decided to change the subject.  
"Hey you guys, I hope you don't mind but I invited Seto along."  
Tristen looked at him like he was crazy.  
"ARE YOU NUTS!?"  
"No, he called me to say he was able to come to my party and I asked him if he wanted to come along with us if he didn't have any thing else to do."  
Yami stopped glaring at Bakura long enough to point out a good store.  
  
They all walked inside the store Yami had pointed out and immediately began to search for things to wear to the club. Joey and Yugi had spilt into a group to search for clothing, while Yami helped Tristen and Ryou picked out things for Bakura and himself.  
"Hey Yug, can I tell you something?"  
"Sure Joey, we're best buds. We can tell each other every thing."  
"OK. I wanted to tell somebody this but I didn't know who I could trust while you were gone."  
"What is it?"  
"I actually have two things to say. One I'm gay, and two I think I'm in love with Seto."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Ack! Do you hate me?"  
"No! It's just so cool! I never had any idea that you could've felt that way about Seto. I just thought you were working hard to get his friendship."  
"I was in a way. But you can't tell any one. Not even Yami. Promise?"  
"I promise. In that case you have to dress to impress!"  
"Huh?" That was all he could get out of his mouth before Yugi drug him over to a different aisle and began searching for an Earth shattering outfit for Joey and himself.  
  
"Uh, Yug? Do you really think Seto will like this?" Joey stepped out of the dressing room and stood before Yugi, blushing. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a red tank top that you could ALMOST see through.  
"Turn around."  
Joey did as he was told and spun around slowly.  
"You need a belt. Stay here."  
Yugi left and returned with a chain belt in his hands. He handed it to Joey who just warped it around his waist.  
"Yup. I like it. Let's see what Yami thinks."  
He called for Yami in his head and smirked when Yami told him to hold on, that he was busy trying to get Tristen out of the dressing room. Yami came walking up a few moments later with a very flustered Tristen.  
"Yami! Don't tell me you gave him leather."  
"I did. It obviously doesn't suit him so he went for jeans. Party pooper."  
Tristen only blushed at the memory of how TIGHT those pants were.  
"Yugi, how can Ryou, Bakura, Yami and you stand that stuff?"  
"It's easy. Anyway, I wanted your opinion on Joey's outfit. Joey?"  
"Right here Yug."  
Joey stepped out from behind the rack of clothing he was behind and blushed.  
"Well, Yami, Yug said he needed your opinion on it. How bad is it?"  
"Not bad at all Joey. It looks good."   
Joey smiled and went to change.  
"So Yugi what did you get to wear?"  
"Let me show you guys." He went into a dressing room and came out a few minutes later. He was wearing black leather flare pants, a sleeve less red shirt, around his wrist was a band of spikes and the same thing was around his neck.  
"It's funny, how I picked out a very similar outfit Yugi."  
Yami sta his other half up and down while he smiled in satisfaction.   
"Like it Yami?"  
//I love leather on you, Yugi.//  
Tristen and Yami gave their approval and waited for him to change so they could go find Ryou and Bakura.  
Both Joey and Yugi came out, holding their clothes and followed Yami and Tristen to go find Bakura and Ryou.  
  
They found them over looking at the belts, holding their clothing in a set of bags. They had already paid for their things and Bakura was demanding that Ryou buy and wear a spiked belt.  
"Ryou, come on! Please wear it for me!"  
"But Bakura! I already have a belt! You wear it."  
llBakura stopped arguing long enough to go pay for it. He returned a few minutes later and noticed that their friends were already done shopping and had went to go pay.  
  
Everyone left the mall with their clothing and things they needed and promised to meet at Yugi's house at 8. Yami and Yugi rushed back home and started to get ready as it was already 6:45.  
Grandpa could bearly get a 'hello' in before he saw two blurs of black, red and blond rush by him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 2! I think there was some fluff in it? What about you? What did Yami buy to wear? What is everyone else wearing? What fun will our group of friends have at this new club? And why is Seto acting so strange? Find out in Chapter 3!  
Please review! Don't flame though, the flames will be used to start a fire and roast the marshmallows for smores!  
^_^ 


End file.
